


With Love (From: Me, To: You)

by kanekki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekki/pseuds/kanekki
Summary: Jean-Jacques Leroy has a secret. When he’s finally ready to reveal it, he sets a plan in motion with the intention to confess his feelings to the person who’s been on his mind for months. However, he doesn’t take into account one problem:He’s absolutely awful at giving gifts.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	With Love (From: Me, To: You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingIt/gifts).

> It's been over a year I think since I posted my last fic, but here is some cute JJBek fluff!

JJ has a massive problem. Well, if he’s being honest, it’s a small to mid-sized problem with perfectly gelled hair and dark eyes that have been haunting his dreams for weeks.

The problem is currently standing across the locker room looking curiously in his locker at a small, poorly wrapped gift that is sitting on top of his clothes. JJ managed to hide it there during lunch and he’s hopeful he won’t be found out now. 

Ever since Otabek Altin came back to Canada to train after years in Kazakhstan, JJ’s been having a hard time focusing on anything else. The gifts he’s made will hopefully will be a way to show Otabek that he likes him without being too weird. Deciding to gauge his reactions to see if he should continue to leave gifts, JJ keeps to himself on the other side of the room.

“Dude, what’s that?” Leo asks Otabek, walking over to the locker with a matching look of curiosity. JJ pretends not to notice; thankful he’s got his headphones in even though they’re off.

Otabek looks confused as he unwraps the present JJ’s left in his locker. His face softens as he reads the note on top of the box, and JJ’s heart skips a hopeful beat.

_ “Dear Otabek,” _ Leo begins reading out loud, _ “I’ve been trying to think of how to tell you how I feel for months. Here’s the first of several gifts I have for you. Each is a clue that will bring you closer to guessing who I am. Your first hint: We both have something really big in common that’s NOT skating! This gift is a hint as to what. With Love, From: Me, To: You.” _

Otabek is blushing beat red as Leo gushes and teases him about the letter, and JJ tries to watch without it seeming suspicious.

“It’s...a vintage album,” Otabek says, confused as he pulls out the record, looking at it as his eyes seem to widen.

“Anything good?” Leo asks excitedly.

“No, I mean, I guess, but this is...classical music,” Otabek says, looking a bit confused, “Do they want me to skate to this, or something?”

“Huh, do you think they DJ too?” Leo asks, clearly not listening, “Ooh, or maybe it’s something they skated to if they’re a skater, right?”

“Yuri was supposed to skate to that, remember?” Leo prompts, looking excited as he points to one of the names of the pieces on the back of the album cover, “That fireflower phoenix song or whatever it’s called. That’s on the album, that can’t be a coincidence.”

It's definitely a coincidence and JJ feels like he could kick himself for not thinking of that.

“How could Yuri have gotten this here?” Otabek asks curiously, “He’s in Russia right now and everything, he’s not due to visit until next week. Huh, I wonder who it could be?”

Leo laughs, shaking his head. “Well, they obviously don’t know you _ that _ well. I mean, classical music? What would you use this for besides skating? You don't like this kind of stuff, usually.”

JJ’s heart sinks a little at that, vowing to himself to do better on the next gift.

* * *

A few days later and with a lot of planning, JJ manages to hide the second gift in Otabek’s locker again, waiting breathlessly as he ties his skates, hoping Otabek will like it.

_ “Dear Otabek, Here’s your second gift and second clue,” _ Otabek reads outloud to Leo, _ “Your hint? We both trained at foreign rinks. With Love From: Me, To: You.” _

“This is a Toronto snow globe,” Otabek says, bemused, “Leo, we all live here. What do you think they’re trying to say?”

“Let’s think...someone in Canada now, who wasn’t before? JJ, c’mere!” Leo calls out to him, “Come help us figure this out.”

JJ blushes, but he walks over, feeling a bit awkward and hoping Otabek won’t pick up on anything.

“Huh, so they’re like...secret Santa presents?” he asks, playing dumb.

“Yeah, but like...really terrible ones,” Leo laughs, “I mean, an old classical record and a snow globe? Are you eighty years old and a tourist?”

JJ feels uncomfortable, but he laughs along with Leo, heart stinging at the thought of Otabek not liking his gifts. Maybe they’re not the best, but JJ’s tried really hard with them.

“Do you guys think Yuri is doing this?” Otabek asks, “I dunno, since you said it Leo, it just seems like...I mean, they’re bad enough that they could be from him.”

“They’re not so terrible,” JJ laughs, putting on a brave face even though he’s dying of embarrassment inside, “I don’t think it’s Yuri, though.”

“What don’t you think is me, asshole?” Yuri’s brash voice calls from the locker room doorway, causing all three of them to blush at being caught out as he walks over. Yuri’s been at their rink for a few days, visiting Otabek and being a general pain to JJ.

“Nothing,” Otabek blushes, attempting to hide the snow globe, JJ’s heart skipping a beat at how cute he looks, all embarrassed and shy.

Yuri rolls his eyes, pulling the snow globe and note from Otabek, barking a laugh when he’s done.

“You’re right Leroy, I’d never leave something this lame,” Yuri snorts, handing the snow globe back to Otabek, “Beka, this is a prank. There’s no way someone who actually likes you would send you this garbage.”

Anger burns in JJ’s stomach, mixing with his humiliation. JJ knows he’s not the best gift-giver, but he’s really trying with these presents, and he really wants Otabek to be happy and to enjoy his hints.

“Anyways, if I liked you, you’d know,” Yuri continues, flipping his hair and winking at Otabek, “I’m a lot more direct.”

JJ doesn’t like the flirty way Yuri’s looking at Otabek, or the way Otabek is still blushing, but he hopes he can still salvage the situation.

“It could be anyone,” JJ offers, pretending to sound confused, “Maybe it’s one of the girls? We should ask around.”

“Yeah!” Leo says excitedly, pumping his fist in the air, “Let's investigate!”

* * *

A couple of days later, JJ has been furiously researching ideas for Otabek’s third present, finally getting something together he’s really proud of. He decides against leaving it in the locker, not wanting to be too obvious. This time, he manages to sneak it into Otabek’s bag when he sets it down during practice. Getting back to his own routine, JJ finds it hard to focus on skating today, keeping an eye on Otabek’s bag and wondering when he’ll open the bag.

At break time, JJ skates as casually as he can over to his water bottle at the side of the rink as he normally does. Half-listening to his coach, he watches Otabek out of the corner of his eye skating over to sit on the bench next to the bag. Heart hammering nervously, JJ watches Otabek reach into the bag with a look of confusion, pulling out the present Otabek had put there.

“Dude, what the hell is that?” Leo’s booming laugh echoes across the rink, “Is that a Bratz doll?”

Otabek looks bewildered, and JJ can’t help but skate over, excusing himself from his coach.

“Is it another present?” he asks, excited for Otabek’s reaction.

Still looking bewildered, Otabek sets the doll down, opening the note and reading out loud.

_ “Dear Otabek,” _ he reads, _ “I know this isn’t a gift you probably want, but it’s nostalgic, right? This is the same doll that came out around the year we both were born. That’s clue number three, we’re almost the same age! With Love From: Me, To: You.” _

“Well, that’s...an interesting thing to give,” Leo laughs, “Jeez, who do you think this is? It’s gotta be a girl, right?”

Otabek looks completely confused, holding the note and the doll and looking as if he’s not sure what to do with them.

“Who else is about your age?” JJ asks, playing along, “I mean, Leo and I, obviously, and then there’s Mila, Georgi. Oh, maybe it’s that new guy from America?”

Otabek just shakes his head, putting them back in his bag. “I have no idea, I hate dolls. They creep me out.”

JJ’s heart sinks, watching Otabek getting up and heading back to practice, feeling disappointed that his gift wasn’t met by even a smile from Otabek.

* * *

After practice that night, JJ’s more determined than ever to give Otabek a gift that he wants. He spends hours on Otabek’s instagram account looking through all of the pictures and feeling dismayed when he realizes that Otabek’s tastes are not only elusive, they’re expensive. 

Sifting through various motorcycle, leather, and DJ websites, JJ feels more lost than ever. He eventually decides to just be himself as best as he can, picking up the thing he thinks will really make Otabek smile. It might be a little obvious, but he hopes Otabek will appreciate it. Wrapping it up, he places it in his bag for the next day’s practice.

Practice goes by quickly once JJ is there, and he spends some time during his break hiding the new present in Otabek’s locker. He’s feeling confident about this one, hoping Otabek will really like it. 

He’s in the shower when he hears Leo and Yuri’s laughter, and what sounds like Otabek sounding...angry?

“JJ, where are you?” Otabek’s voice calls angrily.

“Shower!” JJ calls back, heart racing anxiously. He gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist, frowning when he sees Otabek coming towards him looking angry.

“Why would you prank me like this?” Otabek asks, sounding hurt as he holds up the letter JJ’s carefully crafted.

“What?” JJ asks, confused, “Bek, it wasn’t me.”

“Don’t lie,” Otabek snaps, opening the letter, _ “Dear Otabek, Here’s the fourth clue, and if this isn’t obvious, I don’t know what else is. Roomies for life! With Love From: Me, To: You.” _

“It’s a Canadian flag!” Otabek cries, holding up the small cloth flag JJ put along with the note, “You’re the only one that’s ever lived with me. Why would you...do all this? Give me weird presents and make me think someone actually liked me?”

JJ’s bewildered, not expecting this turn of events at all, or the hurt way in which Otabek’s looking at him now. “Wait, Beka, no, I...okay, it was me, but I’m not pranking you, I promise-”

“Whatever, JJ,” Otabek says, leaving the letter on the bench, “I know you don’t actually like me, so just drop it. I didn’t think you were the type to be cruel.”

JJ’s jaw drops as Otabek walks away from him, shocked that something he wanted so much had ended so terribly. A few moments later, Leo walks up to him with a grim expression.

“Dude, Beka’s had a crush on you for like, two years,” Leo says to JJ, scolding him.

_ “What?” _ JJ blushes, completely bewildered, “No way, Leo, he doesn’t.”

Leo nods, sitting on the bench, picking up the note and shaking his head. “He really does. How could you pull a prank on him like this?”

“But I’m not pranking him!” JJ says, heart pounding, “I meant...I meant all of it, I really like him.”

To say Leo looked shocked was an understatement. “No way. You’d better not be screwing with me, Jay-”

“I’ve liked him since I was a kid,” JJ blushes, “And we were staying together when he was in Canada. I’ve had a crush on him forever, I just…didn’t know what to do.”

“Wow,” Leo sighs, shaking his head, “You two are idiots. Okay, listen to me. Here’s what you’re going to do.”

* * *

After a long weekend away from the rink and radio silence from Otabek, JJ’s ready to head back to the rink and try the plan that he and Leo had come up with together. It was a little cheesy, but he hopes it will get Otabek’s attention and prove to him that JJ really means every word.

When he arrives early at the rink, he sees Otabek about to head into the locker room, and he practically runs over, not wanting to miss his chance.

“Bek, wait!” he calls, running up next to him, “I have something for you.”

“JJ, I don’t want anymore gifts,” Otabek says, sounding hurt and tired.

“Please, just...take it,” JJ practically begs, putting it in Otabek’s hand, “I like you. I’ve liked you for years. I’ve had a crush on you since you were my roommate in Toronto. I cried like a baby when you left for Almaty, and when I heard you were coming back this year, all my old feelings just...got stronger. I want to be with you, Bek. Like...boyfriends.”

Otabek looks stunned, opening the gift and looking at it with confusion, not saying a word.

“This last gift...it’s small,” JJ blushes, not looking Otabek in the eye, “Or...maybe it’s the biggest thing I’ve ever given away.”

“It’s an...eraser. JJ, this is an eraser,” Otabek says, completely bemused as he looks down into his hand.

“Yeah,” JJ says, blushing harder.

“Um, thank you, I guess, but I’m a little confused?” Otabek asks, looking unsure, “I thought...you’d be really mad at me. I wasn’t expecting anymore presents...or anything else from you.”

“It’s kind of not really a present,” JJ blushes, reaching out and gently resting a hand on Otabek’s shoulder, “It’s an eraser to say that...it’s okay to start over. You and me. I want to. Start over, I mean. Be together. If you do. No pressure, obviously, I just-”

Otabek reaches out a finger and gently presses it to JJ’s lips with a small, rare smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

JJ’s heart is hammering fast as Otabek leans up and presses a soft, sweet kiss to JJ’s lips. He almost falls over from surprise, but he’s not about to let this moment pass. Reaching up to wrap his arms around Otabek, he tunes out the sound of the rink and talking from the hall, focusing only on the here and now with the person he’s grown to care for more than anyone.

“I really like you, JJ,” Otabek murmurs softly as he pulls away a little, beaming brightly up at him.

“You’re the best present I’ve ever gotten,” JJ responds cheesily, making Otabek groan and laugh as they embrace, both a little teary as they finally can revel in the relief and joy of their confession. 

“You give the worst presents ever,” Otabek teases him back, “But this is one I’m really glad I got.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. It's been a long time since I've posted anything, so I hope my writing isn't too rusty! 
> 
> This is a _very_ belated present for wing--it. I hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
